1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a load carrier, more particularly to a load carrier which includes a bottom member and a surrounding wall that has a lower portion wrapped around the periphery of the bottom member in such a manner that the surrounding wall is pivotable relative to the bottom member. The surrounding wall is held vertically relative to the bottom member by means of locking members.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
A conventional load carrier includes a bottom member and a surrounding wall connected to the periphery of the bottom member so as to confine a load receiving space therein. The load carrier is generally made from metal, rattan stem, bamboo strap or bendable plastic material. In the conventional load carrier, the surrounding wall is integrally formed with the bottom member. Therefore, the load carrier has a predetermined shape and height. Thus, a large space or a large vehicle is needed when storing or when shipping the conventional load carriers to a desired destination. Renting a large storage room or vehicle results in higher costs.